The present invention relates generally to a human-powered vehicle, and more particularly to a tricycle.
The bicycle and the scooter are popular human-powered vehicles for amusement purpose. The scooter is in fact derived from the bicycle. A new comer, which is known as xe2x80x9ctricyclexe2x80x9d, is more or less a hybrid of the bicycle and the scooter. The tricycle is intended for amusement and exercise.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a tricycle which is relatively safer than any other human-powered vehicle available in the market place today.
The tricycle of the present invention comprises a front tube, a handlebar frame, a front fork, a front wheel, two footboards, and a swiveling member. The handlebar frame is formed of an upright portion which is received in the front tube, and a grip portion extending from each of two sides of the top end of the upright portion. The front fork is composed of two side wings extending respectively from two sides of the bottom end of the upright portion. The two side wings are provided at the free end thereof with a shaft connection portion extending therefrom. The front wheel is fastened to the shaft connection portion. The two footboards are disposed on two sides of the front tube and are formed of a bottom tube, a step board, and a rear wheel. The bottom tube is pivoted at the front end thereof to the front tube. The step board is fastened with the rear end of the bottom tube. The rear wheel is fastened to the underside of the step board. The swiveling member is pivoted to the front tube and is provided at the top and the bottom ends with a cross rod. The two cross rods are disposed between the two bottom tubes such that the two cross rods are separated from each other at an interval.